1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communications system. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for uploading information from a third party source to a keypad of a security system.
2. Background
Security systems, such as for both commercial and residential use, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety, and property protection system. A typical security system includes a security device located at the commercial or residential property (hereinafter “local security system”), a local monitoring station and a network operation center or a central communication station. Security systems of the type being discussed almost universally communicate with a “network operation center” and/or a “central monitoring station” which monitors or supervises the status of each security system. Not only are alarms reported to the central station, which then acts on them or dispatches law enforcement to act on them, but even the absence of communication may be acted upon as a sign of possible trouble at the secured premises.
The local security system includes a user interface device such as a keypad with alphanumeric keys. This keypad can be wired or wireless.
Typically, information is transmitted from a central communication center or network operation center to a control panel for the local security system using a communications network. The control panel relays the information to the keypad using a communications bus or via a wireless antenna.
Alternatively, some keypads can have their own transmission and reception sections to transmit and receive information. For example, Honeywell International, Inc., has developed a graphic keypad that has an Internet connection built-in, e.g. Symphony 8132/8132i. This allows for the transmission of information to and from the keypad via the Internet. The keypad can be used to surf the world wide web or send e-mails. However, the user must actively use the keypad to access the Internet and information on the Internet.
There is a need for certain information to be automatically displayed to a user without the need for a user to initiate a request. For example, it would be desirable to be able to indicate or display emergency information such as weather alerts or local amber alerts and other real-time data in near real-time without any user initiation.